Drops on her window
by TaisaXChui
Summary: He hates the rain.He hates it when he couldn't do anything under said weather.He hates seeing the dark, gloomy sky that promises water to fall. And he hates the way the drops roll down her window with her reflection.


He sneezed and he didn't need to look up to know what was going on. People around him were taking cover as the rain began to fall. He doesn't like the rain but why was he outdoors? He contemplated at his reason.

He seemed aware that it was going to rain though he never looked forward to it. He was able to sense the impending downpour but he wasn't even sure how he knew. The moment he felt darkness looming in the horizon, he was walking out his apartment door seeking refuge. Hadn't he just left shelter? No, he thought. It would protect him from the pouring water but it would not protect him from the cold that comes with it. He could just light a fire (he is the Flame alchemist after all) but it wouldn't be enough. And now he was on his way to his real refuge: The one that will save him from this darkness.

Was he just being optimistic? Or more like sounding poetic? He sighed heavily, finally daring his eyes to gaze at the dark sky above head. That was one of the reasons he hated – didn't like- the rain (it was not like he despises it, no. It was more like he simply _doesn't like_ it). He never liked that melancholic feeling every time he looks up when it rains. The feeling of gloom and desolation: like there was no light among the clouds except the thundering and the lightning.

Maybe he _should_ hate it. He could make a list of why. He hates it when dark clouds gather. He hates the dark, gloomy sky that promises water to fall. He hates it when it renders him useless. Most of all, he hates the way the drops roll down the window with her reflection.

Just across the street, he looked up to see the woman looking out the window, her auburn eyes swimming in deep thought. The rain continued to fall, its rhythm as it hit the earth echoing like a monotone to him. Passers-by opened their umbrella while those who had none had their ways of avoiding the wet rain. A woman squealed when she got drenched after a speeding car zoomed pass, splashing mud over her newly bought clothes. He stood by the shade of the coffee shop across her apartment, gripping his coat as he continued to admire the she reflected on that rain-splattered window. She was looking out, probably lost in the rain's chant. Wind howled and the rain continued to hit her window while she stayed there, sitting by her window with her elbow propped up and her cheek resting delicately on her hand.

She looked beautiful sitting there. But the merciless rain added a sad touch to it. The drops on the glass reflecting her would roll down across her mirrored face and his heart would wrench at the sight. He almost couldn't tell if it was just the rain or a very different drop that was glistening when it slides across her face. And then she perked up as if something from a far distance had called her back. He was surprised when she saw him immediately. They caught eye contact as he blinked, astonished. Her face lit up at the sight of him and he must have also been smiling like a jerk after seeing that as she stood up quickly and raised a hand as if trying to say _"Stay where you are. Don't move." _before disappearing from the rain-sprayed window. He didn't have time to wonder where she went as she immediately re-appeared walking out her apartment and toward him with her coat on and a very warm smile upon her lips.

In his eyes, it was as if the rain had ceased down and she was there, the light in his darkness, approaching him like the sun shining among the gray clouds. Her steps gracefully falling on the rain swept road and her light smile was saying that the droplets falling from the sky shouldn't be feared but enjoyed. He found it ironic since she appeared sentimental moments ago while she watched rain fall from the sky, now he began to wonder what she was thinking back then. Now she was smiling under the rain.

"Sir?" she asked, "What brought you here?"

He merely shook his head and she knows why. She didn't press it any further.

"It's cold out here. Wanna have some coffee?" he said, motioning his head by his back where the welcoming door of the café awaited them.

Her smile never vanished and (to his surprise) took his arm in hers as she pulled him inside.

"So… what's with the mood?" he asked when they were seated comfortably in a table for two.

"What mood?" a question ever so innocent.

"You know…" he trailed off, lost with words.

She smiled again before answering dreamily, "It's just the weather."

"Weather?" a dumbfounded look, "You like it when it rains?"

A laugh. "Maybe. Actually, it always reminds me of someone."

_You mean someone involved with the word 'useless'?_ He laughed before realizing it. "I see. Can you give me clues about that _someone_?"

"Well… he's a _he._"

"I figured that much. Is he more handsome than me?"

"Oh, I don't know about that."

"Is he…" on the corners if his eyes, he contemplated her reaction before pinning straight to the point, "_useless_ under this weather?"

It was another surprise to him when he saw that her expression didn't even change though there was a gleam in her eye.

"Not really."

He was the one to react instead. "WHAT?"

Her eyes were closed as she explained, "He's not useless. He just thinks he is."

"But you called him useless, didn't you?" he said mournfully.

"That was my mistake. He was never useless."

"How?"

"He gives…" She shook her head, being the one lost for words this time but hoped he got the message.

"…Strength?"

She smiled. "If you say so."

When they had had their coffee, they walked outside to find that it was still raining.

"What do we do?"

"Want to go over my place?" she offered (a chance of a lifetime, he thought)

"Sure." He replied happily, full of expectations "What are we going to do?"

She ran ahead before answering, "Black Hayate needs a playmate."

He grinned and rushed after her, ignoring the falling rain. He couldn't be so happy though it was not his weather.

It was then that Roy found that rainy days wouldn't be so bad. Don't you agree?

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** couldn't think of a better way to end it.


End file.
